Yesterday's Past Tommorow's Future
by Simplicit1
Summary: This story is about Irvine/Quistis
1. Young Minds Think Alike

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and all the characters belong to SquareSoft. (did i have 2 say dat???)  
  
Yesterday's Past Tommorow's Future  
  
The sun reflected hard against the moving waves of the dark ocean water, as Spring filled the cool air with it's scent. A young girl sat as the air circled around her tiny body, sending a chill down her spine.  
"Quisty, Quisty!!!" a young voice called to her, Selphie Tilmit and Zell Dincht quickly ran faster than their tiny legs can go. Selphie immediately fell to the ground with a loud thud, breathing loudly.  
"Aren't you gonna come play??" the boy at the age of 12 asked, his blonde spikey hair pointing up as a cool whisp of air found its way to the children.  
"Why don't you guys go? I'm kinda busy," Quistis replied, dropping a small daisy to the ground. Selphie let out a sigh, and grabbed a hold of Zell's skinny arm, pulling him back to the coming waves. Quistis took the demented flower in her hand, and spreaded out the petals.  
Is life really this simple, she asked herself. Expecting an answer.......but nothing, only the voices of her friends off on the other side of the beach.   
"Quisty!" a young boy's voice called out. She turned around, her golden locks fluttering to a side. Irvine Kinneas stood in place of that voice. He was a tall boy for his age, which was only 12. The sun shined and reflected on his wavy burgundy hair, as his hazel eyes litted up.  
He kneeled down in front of the sitting girl, "What are you doing?"  
Quistis smiled and held out the flower to him.  
"Just picking flowers," the blue-eyed girl replied, in hesitation. Irvine flashed her his lazy smile and took a seat beside her. There was silence for a moment, until it was interrupted by loud yelling from across the field.   
"I'm tellin!!!!" yelled Zell, who was covered in sea weed. Quistis and Irvine raced to the scene. As so did Matron, who was now scolding at Seifer Almasy.   
"Such a tattle-tell, Chicken-wuss!" he managed to say, before Matron's hands covered his mouth. Zell gave Seifer a glare and walked back to the orphanage, with Selphie and Squall tagging along.  
  
ONE YEAR HAS PASSED  
  
There was loud laughter heard everywhere, around the flower field. Matron sat at the window, keeping an eye on the teenagers.They had decided to play a game of tag, and Squall was it.   
"No, I'm not playing!" he shouted, almost at the top of his lungs. Ellone walked over to him.  
"Come on, Squall, its OK, Big Sis, will be it too," she said, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
By the time, the two had counted to 20, everyone had scattered around looking for a good place to hide. Quistis quickly ran behind a wheel barrow at the edge of the tilted hill. When suddenly, Irvine tripped over her, and went tumbling down. Quistis gasped, and slowly ran down following him, trying not to fall over.  
"Irvine! Are you okay??!!?!?" she said loudly. He looked at her, his eyes studying her face. Quistis sat beside him, hoping she hadn't caused much of an injury. But before anything could escape her mouth, Irvine had pressed his lips against hers.  
It lasted for seconds, but seemed for so long. Quistis managed to regain consciousness, and immediately pulled away, pushing Irvine back to the ground.  
"God! Irvine, what are you trying to pull?!?" she yelled, almost scolding.  
He stood up, many inches taller than she, "You know you liked it." Quistis began to make herself throw up. But nothing came out.   
He stared at her again, and with a smile that he always had, "I'm sorry....I just couldn't help myself."  
"Yo!" a voice was heard in the distance, "Where the hell were you guys? The games been over for the longest," Zell uttered.   
  
  
Should I continue it?? I was planning to make them grow older at around the time after the defeat of Sorceress Edea. And it will get interesting and quite tempting for the two would be couple. But I just wanted to know if you think my story is worth continuing. and please be nice! 


	2. Maybe It Was Fate

NOTE: This takes place after the World is saved and the Sorceress is defeated. Lets make it simple, AFTER THE GAME! a couple days maybe. I might start a Queifer soon also. (is that how u spell it?)  
  
YESTERDAY'S PAST TOMMOROW'S FUTURE  
  
  
Quistis sat at her old desk, her hands against the edges. Thoughts flooded through her brain, of those days in which she was an Instructor. But the past was the past. And she had lost the thought of even trying to take what's not hers. The door quickly slided open, startling Quistis. Xu walked in, with a stack of papers in her hands.  
"Tough day?" Quistis questioned, with a smile. Xu took a deep breath and relaxed in her chair.  
"You guessed it, I hate having to sit here, and correct these papers. Now, I get you when you say it ain't easy," she replied, forcing her face to smile.  
Quistis placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't try so hard."  
"What are you planning to do today?" Xu asked, sitting up in her chair. Quistis walked around the class room aisle and turned back to face her.  
"Hmm, I don't know yet....you wanna go get something to eat?"   
Xu shook her head, "No, I'm not really having much of an appetite."  
Quistis smiled and walked towards the door, and waved good bye to her friend.  
By the time she got out of the classroom, she noticed Irvine standing on the other side of the hallway, flirting with some tall brown haired girl. At least it looked like flirting to her. It was probably the most typical thing anyone could possibly think when seeing the "so-called ladie's man" with some girl. At least that's what Quistis thought.  
"Hey, Quistis!" he called out, catching up to her, and waving good-bye to the girl.  
"What?" she said, reluctantly.  
"Aww, come on, is that how you greet a handsome guy like me?" he asked, with a smile. How Quistis hated to see him give her that smile, that she thought was more of a perverted smile, then friendly.  
"Hah! Handsome? That's something new," she replied, partially smiling. Irvine quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Quistis immediately began to budge. But his grip was much stronger than she could handle.  
"Hi, guys," Rinoa exclaimed, approaching the two, "Have you seen Squall? I've been looking for him for the past hour."  
Irvine smiled, "Nope, so like, maybe you should go ask Selphie or Zell."  
"Damn, Irvine! Let go!" Quistis yelled, attracting the attention of the students in the hallway.   
"Alright, alright, are you happy now?" he said, letting go. She rushed passed Rinoa and started down the half empty hallway. Irvines eyes were fixed on her, until she completely left his sight.  
"What's with you, Irvine?" Rinoa questioned, turning back to him with a smile.  
"What? Is it so wrong for friends to be close?" he replied, with an expression that she could barely make out, "I don't know, maybe something that happend came back to me," he finished, walking off.  
  
Zell sat in the corridor on the bench, playing a game of cards with Selphie and eating hot dogs at the same time. Selphie began to laugh, non-stop at Zell's move.  
"YO! What the hells so funny?!?" he demanded, a piece of chewed up hot dog escaping his open mouth.   
"God, Zell," she began, "You're always such a MEANIE!"  
Zell stared at Selphie for a moment, then tossed a hot dog at her head. Which ended with a loud THUMP!   
"OW! You STUPID IDIOT!" she yelled out loudly, drawing attention.  
"Empty, just like I expected," he replied to her remark.  
"ZELL!!! YOU TRYING TO SAY I'M STUPID? TAKE THAT BACK!" she yelled, standing up. He had to admit, the way that Selphie was taking all this kinda scared him. But he couldn't possibly loose his manly appearance. Zell thought for a moment, 'Damn, I'm startin' to sound like Irvine'.  
"HEY! I said take that back!" Selphie's high pitched voice interupted his train of thought. Zell stared at her, and putted his face to the ground.  
".....Sorry," he mumbled. Selphie smiled, happily.  
"YAY!!!!" she exclaimed. Kinda obvious coming from such a spunky girl.  
  
~THAT NIGHT~  
Quistis sat peering out into the darkened World outside her window. The soft breezes brushing against her soft skin. How she loved to daze into those dreamlike states that she often went to. Thoughts flooded and flowed through her mind, continously. She brought her knee close to her face, and rested her chin on it.  
Suddenly, an unlikely thought trained to her mind.....Irvine. The name seemed so familiar, yet felt so far. But the person was always there. At least that's what it seemed. Quistis knew that deep down Irvine was much more than he could ever possibly be. A serious, more passionate type, maybe. A caring, loving person.   
Quistis never thought she could have ever think happy thoughts about Irvine Kinneas, of all people. But found herself doing so, that very instant. He's actually kinda cute, she thought, that smile, isn't all that bad. Oh, hell, he's very good-looking, she finished off, with a pleased smile upon her pink lips.  
Quistis turned over to the clock that stood on her night stand, it was half pass 12. I wonder if he's sleeping.......damn! Get him out of your mind! She began telling herself. A big gust of wind quickly found its way to Quistis' room, sending a chill down her spine. She got up and pulled the window shut. But before she did so, looked out once more and smiled to the beautiful full moon.  
  
~NEXT MORNING~  
Sunlight quickly found its way to lighting up Balamb Garden. Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie and Quistis sat at in the cafeteria, at their usual table. The others had noticed a great change in Squall. For the past days, he had began to open up much more and joined in conversations. Which was all thanks to his girlfriend, Rinoa. And as usual the two were sitting next to eachother, whispering loving words into one another's ear. It was either loving words or naughty words. Either way, the two were much alike.  
Selphie sat, her chin resting on the back of her hands, "Wow, you guys are soooo cute together!" Zell stared at her, and rolled his eyes. ' what a ditz', he thought. Quistis smiled, as she noticed what he had just done.  
"Hey, you guys, you know that I'm arranging a Garden Festival, right?" Selphie pipped up.  
Everyone turned to her, and all at once, "YES!"  
Squall looked at Selphie, who seemed a bit dissapointed at their remark, "Yea, Selphe, we know---"  
"And we'll be looking forward to it, " Rinoa finished. Quistis began to think, always finishing eachother's sentences. She didn't want to sound jealous, but constantly thoughts of Squall would take over her. She couldn't help but let them go as they should. Because deep down, she cared deeply for him. And by the way he would look at her, Quistis knew he knew also. But between all that has happend. She had always decided to move on with life, instead of always being stuck in the *past*.   
"Someone go call Irvine," Rinoa uttered.  
Zell turned away from the table and looked to the doorway, " I find no damn reason, why we have to wait for his ass every fucken mornin'."  
Selphie knocked Zell upside the head, hard.  
"Damn, Girl!!!!!" he squealed, turning around. Selphie gave him a look and smiled to the others. Quistis began to giggle lightly. It was always a show, when the two were together. It's been like that for the longest.  
"Selphie, go up there, and get him," Squall said, more of a statement than a question.  
Selphie turned to Quistis, "Quisty, you go."  
"Why me?" she asked, her hands crossing her chest.  
"I don't know," Selphie replied, with a clumsy look on her round face.  
  
Quistis walked up to Irvine's dorm room, and tapped on his door, softly. She felt as though eyes were following her, watching her every movement. And it wasn't just her, it was true that the students and "Trepies" were staring at the beautiful blue-eyed girl. 'Kinda odd knocking at Irvine's door' alot of them thought.  
She swung open the door, after constant knocking.   
"Irvine," Quistis called out, not too loud. There was a soft noise coming from th slightly opened bathroom door. She walked over to where the noise was coming from, 'I hope he isn't.........'  
"AHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she swung open the bathroom door.  
  
  
HEHEHEHE, wat do u guys think??? a good place to end it huh? well, probably not for u readers. tell me wat ya think, wat do u think quistis saw? maybe obvious for some of u readers since ur soooo smart. REVIEW please, be nice! ^-^ 


End file.
